Potentially toxic compositions such as pesticides, herbicides and fungicides are generally sold as either a dilute ready-to-use solution or a dilutable concentrate. The ready-to-use solutions are safer and easier to use as the composition is provided in dilute form and do not require additional handling, while the concentrated solutions are less expensive as they don't require the shipping and handling of large amounts of water.
Accordingly, a substantial need exits for a device which can combine the benefits of both the ready-to-use solutions and the concentrated solutions by dispensing concentrated, potentially toxic compositions into a liquid without exposing the concentrate to the open atmosphere.